


in the latest midnight hour

by ravioliz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, im gay part 2, kisses!!!, this was supposed to be more flirty but ended up more fluffy oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravioliz/pseuds/ravioliz
Summary: Working at the cafe wasn't Hinata's dream job, not really. Having to deal with all the customers and their needs, not mentioning how annoying some can really be can get tiring sometimes, but was definitely better than sitting on the chair in front of the computer all day.Also because Hajime Hinata can't say no apparently when Nanami offered him the job with sparkling eyes.





	in the latest midnight hour

**Author's Note:**

> alternative title: "Hinata-kun: The Fanfic"
> 
> WOO i finished writing this in 4 days wow  
> this is my first time writing koma and hinata please have mercy on me i tried to make them as in character as i possibility could
> 
> oh yeah sonianami is...v good and cute i couldnt resist the urge to throw them in here  
> also i can't write flirting for shit just end me instead
> 
> also end notes for my bullshit if u want to hh
> 
> title from the song River by Imagine Dragons

The faint hum of generic coffeehouse filled the entire cafeteria, with occasional murmurs of other people and clinks of glass being heard.

Hinata wiped the counter, finally having some free time after a busy day. Lots of people came in since the cafe opened, making the boy and his two friends and co-workers, Nanami and Sonia, have a hard time keeping up with all the orders.

It was calm now, allowing the girls to talk a bit while Hinata wiped the counter clean from all the drops and stickiness on its surface. No matter how long he worked at this place, the stickiness always grossed him out and made him shiver, though he would prefer not thinking about it. Would only gross him out more for sure.

Working at the cafe wasn't Hinata's dream job, not really. Having to deal with all the customers and their needs, not mentioning how annoying some can really be can get tiring sometimes, but was definitely better than sitting on the chair in front of the computer all day. Also because Hajime Hinata can't say no apparently when Nanami offered him the job with sparkling eyes.

The brunette smiled at the memory before giving the counter a rest, the smell of the disinfectant liquid starting to make him feel a bit lightheaded and nauseous. He sighed, trying not to think too hard about it. He glanced back at the two girls, the two still talking eagerly - Well, mostly Sonia was talking while Nanami listened with a soft smile and blush on her cheeks. A tiny smile made its way to Hinata's features - he was glad Nanami found herself someone as kind and passionate as Sonia. The blonde was also definitely more strict with the short girl, always reminding her and making sure she ate and was getting some sleep, something Hinata is unable to do because he can't stand seeing Nanami's sad face.

Shaking his head slightly, he made his way to the employees room and right before he could enter he heard the jiggle of the bell from the doors.

He immediately looked towards their direction, and saw none other than a pale boy with a messy hair that basically resembles a cloud, his eyes glancing all around the cafeteria. He knew this boy, oh he knew him and knew him well.

The boy noticed him, a tiny and enthusiastic smile appearing on his face as he made his way to the counter. Hinata rolled his eyes but smiles anyway, also walking up to said counter.

“Hello, honey,” Komaeda said in a honeyed voice, making Hinata roll his eyes again.

“Don't call me that, especially in my work place.”

“But Hinata-kun, you're sweet like honey!” He pouted, making Hinata's heartbeat quicken. The expressions Komaeda made always were so god damn cute, and Komaeda knew this well and used it to his advantage whenever he had the chance.

He could be such a pain in the ass, either in a good or a bad way, but that didn't make Hinata love him any less. If anything it probably made him love him more, though he would rather keep that fact to himself.

“Anyways, I came here to pick you up, Hinata-kun!” Komaeda said, smiling at him.

“Have you even looked at the clock? I still have 4 hours left of work.”

“Ahah, you're right! Of course, pathetic old me got it wrong…” The pale boy sighed before receiving a light punch to his arm.

“Don't call yourself that. You're anything but pathetic.”

Komaeda only hummed in response, making Hinata sigh. He loved the pale boy, but whenever he started self-deprecating himself, he just wanted to shut him up. It made him upset, how Komaeda views himself and how little worth he think he has. Hinata can say he made progress, ever since they met and started dating though. It used to be rampant back then, but with patience, time and few therapy sessions, it got increasingly better.

Still didn't change the fact that Hinata was pained whenever his boyfriend put himself down.

“Anyways, you're here now so maybe you want something to drink or eat?” Hinata offered, trying to break the rather uncomfortable silence.

Komaeda looked at him again, “Ah...If it isn't too much trouble Hinata-kun, can I get a medium cappuccino?” He asked, already pulling his wallet out but Hinata stopped him.

“No need to pay, it's on me, okay?”

Komaeda opened his mouth to protest but the brunette already got to work.

Hinata worked in silence, the hum of the cafe's music filling in the silence once again as he prepared the drink for his boyfriend.

Picking up a plate with a slice of cake on it, he placed both the drink and said plate in front of the pale boy, resting his arms on the counter.

Komaeda blushed slightly, looking at the things Hinata brought him. “H-Hinata-kun, you really didn't have to…Especially the food..”

Hinata shook his head in response, “It's nothing. Besides, you still need to eat more, remember?” He reminded him, sending a warm smile towards the other boy.

The albino stared in awe, the fluster not leaving his features. Hinata started getting worried that maybe he took it too far and made him accidentally overwhelmed, but before any words of apology could leave his mouth, Komaeda interrupted him.

“You're...truly too kind, for someone like me, Hinata-kun...” He said quietly, making Hinata roll his eyes but sigh in relief that he didn't fucked up. He reached for Komaeda's hand, gently placing it on top of his and giving it a light squeeze.

“I love you, okay? Now enjoy the coffee before it gets cold. And don't forget about the cake,” He said, smiling and making circles with his thumb on the other boy's hand.

The pale boy stared at the hand for a second before squeezing Hinata's hand and smiling at him back. “I love you too, Hinata-kun. I don't know what you see in me, but... I'm grateful.”

Hinata chuckled, leaving his hand off of Komaeda's hand. “I'm glad. Now go take a seat and eat in peace,”

“Yes, of course, Hinata-kun! It must get tiring to talk with trash like me all the time!” The pale boy said, way too cheerfully considering how he called himself, before picking up his things and leaving a groaning Hinata alone for a while.

It got boring pretty fast the moment Komaeda went, making Hinata lie his head on his arms for a moment before glancing at the clock.

 

6:14PM. That leaves 3 hours before Hinata ends work.

 

He groaned again, anticipating that these 3 hours will be boring. He glanced at the tables in the cafe, trying to find the white, bouncy hair of the pale boy. It made him stand out from the crowd, which was a good thing, in Hinata's opinion. Unlike his - his was plainly brown and blend well with everyone else. Komaeda always disagrees with him whenever he says that, always mentioning that piece of his hair that stood out, like some sort of antenna. Hinata thought it looked stupid, Komaeda assured him that it doesn't and makes him have his own unique charm, always making Hinata blush involuntarily.

Hinata sighed, ruffling his hair while his eyes still looked out for his boyfriend. He noticed him sitting next to the windows, which was almost always taken as it had a beautiful view on the city.

Of course Komaeda was just lucky enough that it was free this evening. Of-fucking-course.

He stared at him - not in a creepy or weird way, just... admiring him, from afar. As Hinata has thought, Komaeda was gazing at the sight behind the glass. Hinata knew how much the pale boy loved beautiful things - though he thinks that Komaeda should put himself on that list as well. He was definitely beautiful, in Hinata's eyes. - And the sight of the city filled with various lights and lanterns in the dark definitely fit Komaeda's criteria of beauty.

The brunette glanced a the drink and food he gave him - It was only eaten in half, but that was okay. He was glad he even touched it and ate even more than he usually does.

What Hinata did not foresaw was Komaeda actually turning around and meeting his gaze. The brunette immediately felt blood rushing to his cheeks, swallowing thickly. Komaeda waved at him shyly and he could swear he could see traces of pink on the pale boy's face. Hinata, after a moment, waved at him awkwardly before looking away - anywhere but Komaeda.

He could hear giggles from his right and glanced exactly there, instantly finding the source of the noise - Sonia and Nanami themselves. Nanami was giving him the thumbs up with that god damn knowing smile of hers. Hinata hid his face in his face, wanting to die on the spot from embarrassment.

He could hear footsteps nearby and had to count to ten until he felt like maybe he was okay enough to look up.

It was just some lady leaving the cafe. Hinata sighed in relie-

 

“Hinata-kun!”

 

It was truly amazing how the sound of his own name almost gave him a heart attack. The brunette had to count down to ten again before replying to Komaeda. “O-Oh, you finished already?”

Komaeda nodded, holding the plate with the remaining half of cake Hinata has given him and glancing around, obviously confused.

Hinata immediately grabbed the plate, surprising the pale boy a little. “I-I got it! Sorry for grabbing it so, uh, suddenly.”

Komaeda gave him a worried look, “H-Hinata-kun, are you okay? You're all red...Do you have a fever? Maybe you should leave work early…”

Hinata shook his head, “No, no, don't worry, I'm fine!” He said as he threw the remains of the cake to the trash can and putting the plate into the sink. He ruffled his hair to release some tension before glancing at Komaeda's not convinced and worried expression.

“I'm fine, really. Please don't worry.” Hinata assured him, giving him the best smile he could offer. Komaeda still looked worried but gave him a small smile anyways.

Suddenly, the pale boy left the counter, surprising Hinata. “Where are you going?” He called out. 

Komaeda turned to him, “Home, of course. I know it's tiring having someone like me around for this long, so I will leave you alone and come pick you up later.”

Hinata blinked, before glancing at the clock.

7:28PM. He turned back to Komaeda that somehow didn't leave yet. “I have 2 hours of work left, so just stay here instead of going back home only to return here a moment later.”

Komaeda smirked at him, and Hinata could swear his heart just skipped 3 beats.

“Is that the only reason?”

“Of course it is, stupid.” At that, Komaeda chuckled while Hinata struggled to not cover his face with his hands again. He did enjoy the occasional teasing from the pale boy though - it meant that he saw himself as somewhat equal to Hinata, and that made him feel glad.

A comfortable silence filled the space between them as Hinata went to wash some of the plates and cups that remained in the sink. Nanami and Sonia disappeared, and Hinata could only guess that the two probably were in the employees room. Maybe making out there, though the two didn't seem like that kind of couple to do it in such place.

 

“So, tell me, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda started, making Hinata turn his head, looking at him curiously.

“Do you get ever get some stares here?”

“Do I get...what?” Hinata asked, his curiosity turning into confusion pretty quick.

“Like, from the customers? I mean, you're definitely a sight to behold, Hinata-kun!” Komaeda exclaimed cheerfully.

“What? No, of course not.” Hinata replied, not knowing if he should feel insulted or complimented.

“What if you don't notice it Hinata-kun? I'm sure you get lo-”

Komaeda didn't get to finish his sentence as he got shunned by Hinata, who had a desperate look on his face. He motioned him to move to the right before turning his attention to the customer and took his order. He took a glance at where Komaeda should be, the pale boy giving him a thumbs up, making Hinata smile as he prepared the drink. After being done, he returned his attention to Komaeda, who was looking at him with intense gaze.

“It's so amazing to see you in action, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda purred, making the brunette choke on air and feel warmth spreading on his cheeks.

“Are you...Are you flirting with me?” Hinata asked, his voice quiet for some reason. Komaeda seemed to beam at that.

“I thought it would take you longer to realize! Hinata-kun, never failing to surprise me…”

Hinata rolled his eyes, “I'm not that dense, you know.” He sighed, while Komaeda gave him one of his fake smiles. “Whatever you say, Hinata-kun!”

 

How the two of them were dating, again?

 

With time, more customers were coming in; making the time fly a bit faster. Sonia was taking care of another customer, Nanami was off somewhere, and Hinata was counting the money from the cash register.

It was 8:31PM, and the brunette was almost finally done with his work.

“Hinata-kuun…” Komaeda whined, making the brunette roll his eyes. “Are you ignoring me, Hinata-kun? I wouldn't be surprised if you ignored trash like me, but…”

“I'm busy. I wouldn't ignore you, especially you, Komaeda,”

“You're so kind, even to someone like me... You're truly shining with hope, Hinata-kun!” 

Hinata has lost count how many times he rolled his eyes today. He was sure the number will keep rising, though. He recounted the money just to be sure before glancing at Komaeda once again.

“What is it?” Hinata asked, making the pale boy smile at him innocently. He slowly pointed to his lips, looking expectantly at the brunette. Hinata immediately looked away without a word, the idea of counting all this fucking money again becoming much more appealing. He decided - for some god forsaken reason - to glance at Komaeda, one last time. That's what he said to himself.

Komaeda was still doing the thing with these big eyes of his, not helping the embarrassed and indecisive state Hinata was in. And instead of looking away, he stared.

The pale boy looked like a puppy. Like some white labrador retriever, with big eyes and waiting for a treat and God, Hinata was fucked.

Komaeda looked at him, confused, while Hinata continued to stare. He broke the eye contact, glancing right and left, before leaning in and placing a kiss on Komaeda's soft lips.

 

He could hear Komaeda's interrupted gasp, making Hinata give himself a mental pat on the back. It was a quick kiss, and soon Hinata pulled away, already missing the soft texture of his boyfriend's lips.

The brunette smirked, seeing how red Komaeda's face was and how he was constantly glancing between him and the counter.

“H-Hinata-kun…” The albino whined quietly,only making Hinata's smirk bigger.

“Hinata-kun,” Another voice called him and he glanced at the pink haired girl, pointing at the clock. His gaze following her arm, he looked at the hour.

 

9:11. His shift was over.

 

He turned to Komaeda, whom was still a blushing mess. Hinata felt a tiny a bit guilty, but he gave him what he wanted, didn't he?  “I'm going to change,” He said before walking past Nanami, giving her a light nod. Making his way to the staff room, he took of his uniform and folded it before putting it into into his locker. He picked up his other clothes, putting them on himself before locking his locker and leaving said room.

Upon leaving, he was met with a scene that consisted of Nanami gently patting Komaeda's head, his state looking better than before. Hinata smiled at the sight, walking up to them. They both perked up as he approach them, Nanami waving at him (and yawing in the process), while Komaeda just smiled at him.

Hinata waved and smiled at them both.

“Me and Sonia will close the cafe today.” Nanami yawned, earning a worried glance from the brunette. The short always seemed sleepy, but considering the hour…

“Are you sure? I stay for longer and close it while you go home earlier.” Nanami only shook her head, blinking at him slowly.

“Sonia already volunteered to stay with me to close it...And you worked hard today, I think.” She said, covering her mouth as he yawned again.

If Hinata didn't know Nanami well, he would've argued with her about this. He knew that when the pink haired girl decided on something, it was very hard to convince her to change her mind, and Hinata didn't think he was strong enough mentally to argue with her right now. Said girl flashed him a tired but reassuring smile, to both him and Komaeda.

 

“We will be fine, I think, so don't worry Hinata-kun.” At that, Hinata sighed in defeat and nodded. He glanced at Komaeda, giving him a soft smile before said boy started to dress himself up.

After they were both finally dressed, Hinata waved back at Nanami, telling her soft 'goodnight’s and 'see you tomorrow’s before opening the doors to the cafe and leaving. Immediately upon leaving, Hinata reached for Komaeda's hand, holding it tightly. The pale boy looked at him in shock from the sudden contact, his cheeks flushed - whatever it would be from the cold or the gesture. Or both.

“H-Hinata-kun…” He whined, though he still squeezed Hinata's hand back.

“Don't have anything to say now, huh?” Hinata teased him, glancing at him and giving him a warm smile.

“I wanted to entertain you…” The pale boy said honestly, causing Hinata to stop walking. He let go of Komaeda's hand before putting his hands on the pale boy's shoulder, looking at him with intense gaze.

“You don't need to entertain me, Komaeda.” He started, trying to collect his thoughts and say them out loud. “I'm never bored when I'm with you. You don't need to do anything to entertain me - Just...keep being you.” He said, getting awkward near the end.

 

This sounded better in his head. This was awkward.

 

Komaeda stared at him with wide eyes, his mouth slightly opened. Hinata was starting to get worried he said something wrong, though he meant everything he said.

Suddenly, Komaeda wrapped his arms around Hinata, burying his face into his clothed chest, surprising Hinata. The brunette didn't say anything, simply hugging him back.

“Did you...mean that?” Komaeda asked, his voice muffled and quieter by Hinata's clothes. Hinata rolled his eyes for the upthteen time today, placing a soft kiss on Komaeda's hair. “Of course I did, stupid,” He said before gently pushing the pale boy away.

Hinata already missed his embrace and warmth, though decided against speaking it out loud. He intertwined his hand with Komaeda's, looking at him with a warm gaze. “Let's go home, shall we?” He offered, flashing the pale boy in front of him an equally warm smile like his gaze. 

Komaeda didn't respond for a moment before sighing and smiling at Hinata back, “Yes,” He said, squeezing his hand, “Let's go, Hinata-kun."

**Author's Note:**

> some clarifications!!
> 
> \- komaeda's luck cycle is still apparent, it's just much much less extreme. he's still rich, his parents are dead and he still got kidnapped but he isn't ill  
> \- komaeda doesn't work either bc..he has money and worries about bad luck striking Always  
> \- i think this is obvious but nanami n sonia are dating in this au  
> \- hinata and komaeda are dating for 2 years here but they're still kinda awkward give them time
> 
> that's it thanks for hearing my ted talk  
> sorry for any typos or things that sound weird, im not native so some things might sound off sjdhdjsh


End file.
